Monkey Dust
by SexyandIknowIt19.200
Summary: Baldy and Feathers turn out to be not the best babysitters for their pink-haired lieutenant.


I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Yachiru couldn't understand why Kenny had trusted Baldy and Feathers to watch her. They hadn't even been paying attention to her at all. Baldy kept trying to get Feathers to go play in his futon with him. What kind of playing could they do in bed anyway?

She looked up as she heard Feathers telling Baldy that he was going to see Matsumoto for something and would be back in a moment. As Feathers left she went over to Baldy to ask him a question.

"What do you want lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked as he noticed the small pink-haired girl staring at him.

"I want to go outside Baldy!" Yachiru demanded.

"Oh alright. We'll walk outside for a little while." He said as he opened the door for his lieutenant to go outside.

…

Yachiru was already bored. After Baldy had agreed to take her outside he wouldn't play with her and Feathers wasn't back yet. Baldy was no fun without Feathers around.

"Hey Baldy." Yachiru yelled loudly while jumping onto his shoulders. " I want some candy."

"I asked you not to call me that." Ikkaku said while shaking his pink-haired lieutenant off." and I don't have any candy."

"But…" Yachiru started to protest but was interrupted by lieutenant Hisagi coming up to Ikkaku and asking about the plans they were making for tonight.

Yachiru looked down at the ground upset by Baldy ignoring her. As she was looking down something caught her eye. It was a piece of candy just lying there on the ground. She looked around as if somebody would run up and steal it from her. She bent down to pick it up and saw another piece and another and another and another. She had hit the jack pot!

She looked up and noticed that she really didn't know where she was. She hadn't noticed that she had wandered this far away from Baldy. As she turned around to try and find her way back to her babysitter she heard a noise coming from behind her. As she turned around she saw a man standing behind her.

He was almost as tall as Kenny with shoulder length blond hair. He seemed to have a kind face with nice blue eyes. He also had a bag in his hands full of something.

"Hello little girl." He said. He sounded nice enough but their was a kind of weird sound to his voice.

"Would you like some candy?" He asked and again even though he sounded nice there was a strange tone to his voice. It sounded like he was asking her more than if she wanted some candy.

"Ummm…" She started feeling uncertain. "I was just about to leave."

"Oh but this wouldn't take long at all." The strange man said while stepping forward toward Yachiru causing her to take a couple of stumbling steps back.

"No really… my friend is waiting on me." She said as she turned to start flash-stepping away. She let out a squeak as the man grabbed her elbow tightly and picked her up.

"It won't hurt you to stick around a bit longer." The man told her but his voice had change. It no longer held a nice tone at all and Yachiru was getting scared.

She started kicking and struggling to be let go and started screaming.

"Monkey Dust Monkey Dust!" She screamed out while struggling with renewed strength. "Help me! Help me! This isn't my Kenny. Monkey Dust! KENNY!"

The man clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. She was beginning to get really scared when she heard a noise that sounded a lot like somebody running. She instantly felt much better when she realized it was Kenny coming to help her. She felt even better when she saw Baldy and Feathers were with him. The man dropped her when he saw them and started to run the other way with Baldy and Feathers hot on his heels.

She got up and ran to Kenny jumping up into his arms.

"Oh Kenny!" She exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Don't worry Yachiru." Kenny said. "They'll catch him and he won't be bothering you anymore. He didn't …bother you… did he?" Kenny asked sounding like he was asking something else entirely.

"He only tried to give me candy." I answered and Kenny looked relieved.

"Hey Kenny, aren't you glad we came up with the code word Monkey Dust to use?" Yachiru asked while hanging onto Kenny's shoulders.

"Yes I am." He answered while watching Baldy and Feathers drag the now unconscious man to where they were standing.

As they were heading back to squad eleven Yachiru asked "Are Baldy and Feathers in trouble for losing me Kenny?"

"Oh yes." Kenny answered sounding angry. "They are in a lot of trouble."

Behind their captain and lieutenant Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged nervous looks.

…

**Author's note: **

**Okay I know some of you are wondering what the hell Monkey Dust is and I honestly could not tell you. My sister, Father, and I were joking around about having a code word if one of us was in trouble and we came up with this somehow. Also i would like to thank my sister for this idea. she is the only reason i was able to write this.**


End file.
